Right Next to you
by King Papa Boston
Summary: Kim and Ron must deal with the End of the World.


I do not own Kim Possible nor do i own the Song lyrics Right Next to You by Chris Brown or Love in the Club by Usher.

Ron and Kim went to a club and they started to dance. Now Ron wasn't the best dancer in the world but he did his best. Kim was in her sexy black dress that she has not worn since the Middleton Days. She was dancing seductively as the DJ plays the Song "Love in the club," By Usher. Ron couldn't believe that the girl he has known since pre-k can be so sexy while bump and grinding him. they were having the best of time together as lovers. Then Kim goes up to Ron and whispers _"wanna go somewhere private,"_ Ron knew what she meant. They never had sex before, but it looks like they day has come. They get into Kim's car and drive off to Ron's apartment. Ron put the key into the lock and opens the door not one second goes by that Kim jumps him. They fall to the floor and start making out with each other. Kim and Ron were a world of extacy they didnt care what happens next to them. Ron picks Kim up and walks to the bedroom, then he starts to undress her as he lays her on the bed. Kim does the same to Ron, then they go back to making out. Ron was amazed at how her body felt in his, Kim screams for him to take her. He does as she wished. They made love for the first time ever and oh did it feel so good. Finally after they were tired out from they intense love making they fell alseep.

Hours later Kim wakes up to a loud noise. She looks outside the window to see that an explosion erupted. Kim being the hero goes to investigate and gets her clothes on and runs out the door. Ron was fast asleep and didnt realize she had left until he woke up to the second explosion. He also looked out the window to see that stuff from the sky was falling. Ron looks back at the bed to see Kim was gone he felt something was wrong. He throws his clothes on and runs out his apartment. When outside there were screaming people and fire alarms, and just things blowing up. He knew that this was the end of the world, he runs to where the first explosion was and maybe Kim would be there.

_ One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you,Right next to you. Nothing will ever come between us, 'Cause I'll be standing right next to you, Right next to you_

As he gets to where the explosion took place and he did see Kim. He screams her name, Kim saw Ron and start to run to him until she was hit my a car. Ron Stopped and was shocked he didn't see her moving all he thought about was she was dead.

_One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you, Right next to you. Nothing will ever come between us, I'll be standing right next to you, Right next to you. Oh nah nah, Oh yeah, Stand by my side, When the sky falls, Oh baby, I'll be there, I'll be there_

He shook off his thought and ran to her body to see if she was still alive. He flips her over and looks at her face it was cold and tears started to run down Ron's face.

"Kim please don't go I need you, without you I can't survive Kim I love you,"

There was no movement Ron broke down and started to cry. He bend down and kisses her lips knowing this is the last time he would feel her lips on his. Then a ray of sun light was hovering over him.

_You've got that smile, That only heaven can make. I pray to God everyday, To keep you forever. _

Ron knows what he has to do know. "Kim don't worry we will be together soon," A glow of blue light was around him. He has the MMP that he used to save the world from the Lowardians well now its time to save the world again. Ron goes to the space station and take the ceplar space rocket. He goes into space to see that a asteroiod was coming towards earth. Now with the advanced weapons these days they can destory anything. Ron fires at the asteriod to watch it explode into tiny pieces, that traveles far away from the earth except one. The tiny rock hit the rocket and Ron was traveling back into thew atomsphere he saw that he was going to crash, but all he could think about was reuniting with Kim. Light hit Ron and he saw that he was at a gate. He knew he was dead, on the other side of the gate was Kim. He ran to her and started to hug and kiss her.

"What took you so long Ron,"

" You know saving the world one last time,"

" I Love You Ron Stoppable,"

" I Love you Kimberly Ann Possible and I'm always going to be right next to you for eternity,"_  
_


End file.
